equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Camp Everfree
Camp Everfree is a summer camp located in the human world and serves as the main setting for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In ''Legend of Everfree, the students of Canterlot High School raise money in order to fund a field trip to Camp Everfree. There, the campers and their principals engage in various camping activities; Sunset Shimmer and her friends, in particular, seek to get away from the numerous magical menaces that had threatened their school over the course of the past year. However, a magic surrounding the camp causes strange phenomena to occur, such as earthquakes. It also causes the magic within Sunset and her friends to change, granting them new magical powers and abilities. The camp is run by sibling co-directors Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce, and it was founded many years ago by their great-grandparents. At the time of Canterlot High School's trip, businessman Filthy Rich seeks to buy out the land that the camp is built upon, tear the camp down, and build a spa resort in its place. Gloriosa is able to keep the camp running as long as she makes regular monetary payments to Filthy Rich, but she falls behind on her payments, and Filthy gives her until the end of the month before Camp Everfree closes its doors. With the possibility of Canterlot High being Camp Everfree's last campers, Gloriosa resolves to make it the best week of camp ever, and she later resorts to using dangerous Equestrian magic to keep it out of Filthy's hands. With the help of Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends, the campers organize a Crystal Gala fundraiser to save the camp. Camp Everfree bears the appearance of a typical summer camp, with various extracurricular activities and campfires. One of the camp's traditions, called the "camp gift", is for campers to create something for future campers to appreciate. According to Timber Spruce, the forest surrounding the camp is home to a nature spirit named Gaea Everfree, though it is later revealed that he fabricated the legend himself. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Camp Everfree is mentioned throughout Dance Magic, as the Equestria Girls come up with ideas to raise money for reparations to it. They eventually succeed by winning the "Chance to Prance" music video contest. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Camp Everfree is mentioned twice by film director and camp alumnus Canter Zoom, who thanks the Equestria Girls for saving both the camp and the production of his film. Other depictions Chapter books In the chapter book Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise, Camp Everfree is mentioned in chapters two and fourteen. Areas Camp entrance The camp's main entrance features the main Camp Everfree building, a flagpole, and a wide field of grass. Gazebo square The camp square features the cafeteria building, a centre gazebo, wooden benches, a totem pole, and a stone sundial made by Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna during their stay at Camp Everfree. Cafeteria The Camp Everfree building in which campers eat meals and do activities. Tent area The camp area in which the campers rest and sleep. Individual tents are named after gemstones and shared by two campers each. *'Emerald Tent': Pinkie Pie, Rarity *'Aquamarine Tent': Applejack, Rainbow Dash *'Amethyst Tent': Fluttershy, DJ Pon-3 *'Sapphire Tent': Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Spike *'Ruby Tent': Bulk Biceps Rock-climbing wall The camp area in which campers take part in rock-climbing. Lake and canoe rental A canoe rental house connected to a lake, beach area, and pier at which campers swim and rent canoes and sailboats. Hiking trail A wide forest area with cobblestone path in which campers go hiking, jogging, and go on nature walks. Campfire pit A fire pit area in which campers and counselors make campfire treats and tell scary stories. Crystal Cave A large cavern hidden in the camp's rock quarry. Its walls and ceiling are lined with crystals, and its entrance is sealed by rocks and vines. According to Timber Spruce, it is off-limits to campers. When magic from Equestria leaks into the human world from the portal outside Canterlot High, it makes its way into the cave and creates seven magical geodes. The cave serves as the setting for the campers' Crystal Gala fundraiser. Notable characters Campers *Sunset Shimmer *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Rarity *Rainbow Dash *Twilight Sparkle *Principal Celestia (formerly) *Vice Principal Luna (formerly) *Flash Sentry *Trixie *Lyra Heartstrings *Sweetie Drops *Snips and Snails *DJ Pon-3 *Octavia Melody *Bulk Biceps *Derpy *Sandalwood *Micro Chips *Canter Zoom (formerly) Counselors/chaperones *Timber Spruce *Gloriosa Daisy *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna Gallery Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree entrance.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree activity room.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree cafeteria.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree campfire.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree grounds.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree rock-climbing wall.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree square.png Legend of Everfree background asset - canoe rental.png Legend of Everfree background asset - deep forest.png Legend of Everfree background asset - forest path.png Legend of Everfree background asset - red cabin.png Legend of Everfree background asset - river bridge.png Legend of Everfree background asset - stylized tent.png Category:Places